Changing For The Better?
by samya10
Summary: AU: New town, new home, and of course that means new people .. Everything is changing. But that doesn't mean she, Rachel Berry, has to change too. Not even for the dashingly handsome and loveable "boy next door" known as Finn Hudson who's heart doesn't know how to let anybody in.


A/N: Okay, so, this is my first ever Fanfic story, I just randomly came up with this during the summer, but I finally had the courage to post this. I'm only in junior high so, I'm sorry in advanced if this is crappy. Okay, so .. On the with the story!

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 1 - Moving On<p>

She let out a long sigh as she looked up at her new "home". The block they live in looks peaceful. Quiet. The only noise she could hear was the sound of the moving truck's engine. She was just getting the last box out of the truck when she heard her twin brother's excited voice yell from inside their new house.

"Rachel! Hurry up, and look at our rooms! It's so big, and has lots of closet space for-" she doesn't know why Blaine's so excited about moving. I mean, they're so unfamiliar with everything, even though she has a new start here, she's so nervous about going to their new high school. Who's to say her new peers here will make fun and shun her like they did back in New York? Only, maybe NYC was worse because of those snobby narrow minded airheads, that are only there 'in the school' cause of daddy's fat pay check and not their intelligence. Heaven knows it wasn't their intelligence.

Her inner ramblings were interrupted by her brother's loud over dramatic gasp that could surely be heard resonating through the house.

"Rachel! Oh my god, THERE'S A WALK IN CLOSET! Come here and take look! We each have one! Oh look-" She chuckled at his reaction. They were already told by their parents about their rooms and everything but Blaine's acting as if it's the first time he's known about it.

"Okay! Okay! I'm coming!" She giggled at his excitement. Even though she wasn't looking forward for her new life, doesn't mean she shouldn't be happy for her twin. She gave the driver who was driving the truck (Marvin, I think) a thumbs up and a smile to let him know she was done and he drove off.

She had just entered the house with the box in her hands when Blaine came running down the stairs with a big smile on his face headed straight to Rachel.

"Woah! Slow down there, where's the fire?" Blaine let out a chuckle.

"Sorry, I'm just so excited to be living here!" His face was sporting a wide beaming grin.

"-I mean this house isn't anything like our old apartment in New York." She sighed. "Yeah you're telling me." She muttered. Blaine noticed his sister's mood and his brows immediately furrowed.

"Hey, why the long face?" He asked while taking the box from her hands. "Nothing it's just, I don't think I'm too happy with moving and leaving New York, I mean that was my City! It's the place where dreams come true, just like the song said, it's the place where dreams are made, especially MY Broadway dreams." She huffed. "And now we're stuck here in this cow town." She said while pouting with her arms crossed.

He chuckled, proceeding to put the box on top of the others. Blaine always loved it when his sister was dramatic. He put his arm around her. "Lighten up sis, we both know that wherever you are, or whatever you do, your broadway dreams are bound to happen. It's an inevitability, we can't help it." He finished with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Yes, Blaine, I know that. But living in New York would just get me one step closer to it. I mean come on Blaine, think about it, New York has some of the most prestigious schools that could further my capabilities and further increase m-" she was cut off by loud laughters she heard from a close distance.

And sure enough there were a group of 5 teenage boys, one even in a wheelchair, walking (and rolling) down the sidewalk. They were all wearing the same red and white letterman jackets along with the letter "M" on the left side of their chests, with the words "McKinley" written across their backs. One of the boys has a Mohawk and she could tell by the way he was walking, and thrusting his pelvis, all the while making crude gestures with his hands that he was a person she should not associate herself with. The other two, in the back one who is clearly Asian with brown hair and one has blonde hair with big lips. But one person in particular caught her eye. The tallest of the group, who was walking by the boy with the Mohawk and pushing the guy in the wheelchair. Rachel couldn't help but notice how he flexed his arm to emphasize what he was talking about, his strong sculptured jaw line, built chest, and his perfectly styled brunette hair with a fin on the front. The man was an Adonis.

If that wasn't enough. He had the most handsome smile she had ever seen, with a cute dimple on his right cheek.

Just as she finished checking him out (she wasn't going to admit that out loud), he felt eyes looking at him so he turned around and caught her eye.

He realized she was staring at him and he gave her an irresistible half smile and a knee weakening wink, accompanied by a jerk of his head. A way of greeting her without the use of words.

Rachel blushed furiously, embarrassed to be caught staring. She gave a shaky smile and a small wave then immediately looked away, only to see his brother with his arms crossed, a wide grin across his face while his triangular eyebrows were raised way past his forehead.

She didn't see the handsome boy chuckling at her cuteness and looking back at his friends, as they continued down the sidewalk.

As if it were possible, more blood rushed to her face on her already reddened cheeks. "What?"

"I don't know, you tell me, care to explain what just happened not even a minute ago?" He insisted.

"As you said, I don't know Blaine, they were just some guys walking by." She cleared her throat and prepared to continue what she was saying when she was cut off by the group of boys who are now out of sight, but you could still hear their fading laughter.

"As I was saying, my-" Blaine held up his hand to halt what she was saying.

"Save it sis, I saw that look in your eyes again, you were so transfixed that you didn't even hear me say your name, because you were too busy checking that guy out." He said knowingly.

She argued. "I was not checking him out!" (Like she said, she'd never admit it). "I was simply admiring a nice male form, nothing wrong with that."

Blaine was still staring at her, now with his hands on his hips. "Well I'm a male form and I don't see you checking me out?" Gesturing his left hand to himself while his right hand remained on his right hip. Then his eyes widened when he realized his admission. "Not that I want you checking me out!" His words rushed as he tried to cover up his words. "But you get my point." He finished while crossing his arms back again and huffing.

"As I've said, I wasn't checking him out," she responded calmly. "And I'm obviously not checking YOU out, and I think you know why." Chuckling, she continued to their living room and sitting down on the sofa with Blaine following her closely behind, and mimicking her actions right next to her.

"Okay, fine, fine, I know you just don't want to admit it, but you and I both know that-"

"Blaine! Rachel! We're home!" Rachel could hear her Papa Leroy yell.

"No need to yell Leroy, they're right there." Hiram her daddy's voice followed soon there after. Rachel and Blaine both turned at the same time seeing their fathers struggling with groceries. They both immediately came up to greet and help them.

"Hey guys, mind helping your old dads a little?" Her papa asked. "C'mon Leroy, we're not THAT old." Her daddy rolled her eyes at Leroy.

"No you guys are most certainly not daddies!" Rachel skipped towards her dads, taking some bags from her papa before kissing both her dads cheeks. While Blaine hugged them, then taking some bags from his dad's hands instead.

Unlike Rachel, Blaine preferred to call Leroy Pops instead of Papa and Hiram as dad rather than daddy. He knows he's gay but he's still a man, okay?

"Thanks guys, why don't you go put those in the kitchen island?" Her papa suggested. Rachel and Blaine proceeded to go the kitchen as instructed.

"And after that, you kids can start unpacking some of your stuff. These boxes are crowding up the place." Hiram continued.

"We'll get right on it dads." The siblings replied at the same time, smiling at each other while chuckling. They love it when they're in sync.

Hiram and Leroy also chuckled, "Alright, while you guys do that, I'll start getting supper ready, and your daddy Hiram will go and un load the groceries?" Leroy declared, with a hint of questioning towards Hiram who nodded his head, affirming his husband's plans.

"All right everybody has something to do, hop to it!" Hiram exclaimed, emphasizing it with a clap of his hands.

* * *

><p>The dinner table was in a comfortable silence, you could mostly hear the clink of utensils and the humming of appreciation from the BerryAnderson's with delicious home cooked meal.

The silence was broken by Hiram who had just swallowed his fourth bite of the delicious lasagne. "So kids, are you guys excited for your new school Monday?"

Rachel was first to reply. "I guess so daddy, do you know what the school's name is?"

Her papa Leroy answered for him. "I think it starts with a 'Mc' darling, McCanes? McCantley?" Hiram answered the question instead. "It's McKinley dear." He chuckled with a small shake of his head, he resumed taking a bite out of the delicious garlic bread.

"Hmm" With a small nod Rachel continued slicing her 'vegan' lasagne, only her and her papa were strict vegans, but her daddy also eats some vegan meals, other than that he was an all the way carnivore, just like her brother Blaine.

"So what kind of school is it Pops? Private? Just like the one in New York?" Blaine asked, continuing their diver conversation.

"Oh no, it's a public school, the only private school they have here are a bit out of town and an all boys or girls school, and your dad and I both know how you two don't like being separated." Hiram and Leroy shared a look with a smile on both their faces.

"You know it, how else am I suppose to protect Little Chel here from all the boys with raging hormones?" He quipped, with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

"BLAINE!"

"What it's true? Remember what happened in New York with donkey face? Thank God I trained boxing." Blaine went to his meal, but Rachel was once again blushing.

"Whilst I appreciated your heroic gesture, it was not needed, the guy had a black eye for almost two weeks! And you know how much I condone violence. I could've done with just embarrassing him in front of the school with a humiliating song to sing." Rachel huffed while crossing her arms, her plate cleaned.

"Whatever you should be thanking, the ass deserved it." Blaine paused from putting his fork in his mouth, leaving it mid air and turned to his fathers who both had their eyebrows raised. "Oops sorry." Blaine shrugged with a sheepish smile and proceeded to put his fork in his mouth.

"Even though me and your pops share your hatred of the sleazeball that your sister dated," Hiram raised his eyebrow while looking pointedly at Rachel, she looked down with embarrassment under his stare, he continued "We don't appreciate that kind of language in this household."

"Yes! Instead of saying that word try, donkey - which would go well with it's double meanings - or arse?" Leroy added.

Rachel almost spit out the water she was drinking and turned to her papa, "I'm sorry did you just say arse?" She said while stifling a giggle. She looked to her brother for confirmation who was chuckling silently while shaking his head from side to side, she then looked at her daddy who was doing the same thing.

"Yes arse! What? What's wrong with that?" Leroy questioned, oblivious to what was happening on the table.

"Arse?"

"Yes"

And then finally the whole table burst into laughter and Leroy had no choice but to join them. After a few moments, they could all barely contain their laughter, then after a minute of silence, when all you could hear were heavy breathing, Hiram finally spoke again.

"Arse! Ha!" Another round of laughter erupted.

* * *

><p>Rachel had just finished her nightly routine regimen, and was heading to bed when she heard her phone ringing. She checked the ID and swiped her thumb across the screen and put the phone to her ear, and crawled up in her sheets.<p>

"Hey San, what's u—"

_"Berry, better make some room because auntie Tana's coming to town!"_

Santana was is one of her best friends in New York (not counting her brother of course) and also Jesse. They met at dance class when they were younger, and the bond started when they met this new girl who joined their class. They both despised her immediately. The girl ( they agreed they would never speak of her name ever again) would always brag and show off her "skills" to the class and the teacher would praise her. Coincidentally they were both planning on sabotaging the girl and found out they were up to the same thing, only with different plans.

Rachel planned on hiding The girl's dancing shoes, refraining her from performing her routine and therefor would not be joining them, she thought it was the perfect plan. Santana on the other hand, was already a devil at that age and planned on cutting holes on The girl's tutu and wanted to fill The girl's shoes with worms.

* * *

><p><em>Little Rachel Berry had just entered the change room prepared to launch her foolproof plan when she saw Santana Lopez doing something with stupid Cassidy's shoes.<em>

_"What do you think you're doing!" She shrieked. _

_Santana immediately turned around, surprised and hid the bag of worms behind he back while blocking Rachel's view of the shoes, one already filled with worms._

_"Nothing!" She said quickly, her eyes wide._

_"It doesn't look like nothing to me! Let me see those shoes." She demanded._

_"No"_

_"Why not?"_

_"Cause" The only logical explanation a child could say._

_"Cause why?" Trying to peer from her side, but immediately, Santana moves in her vision._

_"Cause I said so!" _

_Rachel stomped her little feet angrily and continued. "I don't care what you say! Just let me take her shoes and I'll be on my way!"_

_Santana opened her mouth to respond but closed it again when she understood what Rachel was doing. "Wait, are you trying to do what I think you're trying to do?"_

_Rachel froze in her spot, and gulped. "And what _do_ you think I'm trying to do?" She responded calmly, afraid to blow her cover._

_After staring at Rachel for a few moments, a small smile began to form on Santana's lips and she moved out of the way._

_"You know what, go ahead and look, I'm sure you'll be glad to see her shoes." A smile still playing on her face, she stretched out her arm towards the filthy shoes._

_Once Rachel realized what Santana had done, she beamed at her and said, "I think were going to get along really well." Santana just nodded at her, still smiling._

* * *

><p>"Wait what?" Momentarily taken aback, she sat up and paid close attention to what she was hearing. "What do you mean?"<p>

"_I said what I meant exactly! I'm coming to town and be living with you guys for the whole school year!"_ Santana exclaimed excitedly.

"Are you serious?! How? When? Wha-?"

"_Okay, okay, so, me and my abuela were fighting, because of course, she was still pissed about me coming out, so in the middle of our argument I was like 'why don't I just move out and be with the Anderson/berry's then! _They'll_ accept me!' And she was all like 'yes! Why don't you, that way I don't have to feel humiliated every time I look at you!' _

_"So, long story short, I had my parents call you parents they all agreed and I'm gonna be staying with you guys!"_

"Really?!" Rachel squealed. She could barely keep her excitement.

_"Yes! Really. Oh and B-T-dub, it was supposed to be a surprise so act surprised when I get there Kay boo?"_

"Of course! I'll keep it to myself, I won't even tell Blaine!" Mentally chastising herself.

Santana chuckled. _"Okay, I gotta finish packing, I'll probably get there tomorrow."_

"Kay! Have a safe trip San! Oh this is so exciting!" She clapped her hands excitedly together while the phone was between her ear and shoulder.

_"I will bye, mwuah!"_

"Bye, night!" She hung up the phone and held on to her phone, tightly clenched in her fist to her chest, while trying to suppress her squeals of excitement. She laid back on her bed and reached to turn off her table side lamp.

Closing her eyes, she was much more happier than she was when she got here, she couldn't wait till Santana gets here, and making their duo a trio again.

She fell asleep with a smile on her face, and the reason is not of Santana coming, but because of her picturing a tall handsome brunette with a boyish smile, and a captivating laugh.

* * *

><p>AN: So? Is it okay? Fine? Average? Bad? Should I continue it? Leave a comment below! :)


End file.
